


The Beginning of a Pattern

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sleepy!Dean Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, Shipper!Sam, cas would make a good boyfriend, don't you love fluff I love fluff, pointless schmoop is the best kind of schmoop, sleepy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uses a hunt as an excuse to get more Cas snuggles and Cas brings him breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> The next time Dean fell asleep on Cas, things went a little differently.

Cas was sitting on the couch in the den, focusing with rapt attention on the tv, when Dean walked in.  
"Hey Cas," he said with a yawn. "Whatcha watchin?"  
"The Lord of the Rings."  
"Awesome." Dean sat (rather close to Cas) on the couch with a groan. Cas glanced at him before returning to the movie.  
"Tough hunt?"  
"Nah, just had to do everything one after the other. I didn't get any sleep."  
"You should have had me or Sam come. It would have lightened the load."  
"Yeah but it was easy. No use having you guys work when you could be watching movies." Cas pried his eyes away from the screen long enough to frown at Dean. He just rolled his eyes and yawned big and long enough to make his eyes water.  
"You should go to bed. "  
"But I want to watch Lord of the Rings with you." Cas sighed.  
"Do what you want." After about ten minutes Dean got quite sleepy, but he was too tired to move. So he opted for making himself comfortable on the couch. He did so by sliding down a little, and angling himself so he could lean on Cas. He was comfortable, and last time he fell asleep on him he had the best sleep in years. With his head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around Cas' he fell asleep quickly. At first Cas didn't notice, but once the movie ended and he wasn't so focused he was able to take note of Dean's even breaths. This time he didn't leave him there. With a fond smile he gently picked Dean up (he was lighter than he expected) and carried him to his room. 

Dean woke, even more disoriented than last time. How had he managed to get to his room? Didn't he fall asleep on Cas? He ran into Sam in the hallway.  
"Is Cas here? I need to ask him something."  
"He literally just left. Said he'd be right back."  
"Oh, okay." Just then Cas appeared with what looked like a take home box.  
"Good morning Dean."  
"Dude, it's almost noon."  
"Hey, I was worked to the bone; I deserved that sleep!"  
"Well, good job then."  
"Don't mock me." Sam smirked.  
"I got you breakfast Dean."  
"Thanks Cas. Now this," He put an arm around him and beamed up at Sam. "Is how you treat someone." Sam rolled his eyes.  
"You're only saying that cause he got you food."  
"Exactly." Sam sighed and went to his room, but he stopped in the doorway.  
"Maybe I should sleep with Cas so I can get free food then." Dean scowled. "Unless you've claimed him as yours." Sam waggled his eyebrows and Dean's face burned. Chuckling, Sam went into his room.  
"Bitch!"  
"Jerk." Came the muffled reply.


End file.
